P-Chan's Clinic Visit
by ashley-chan
Summary: A/N POSTED. PLZ READ FIRST. Ranma and Akane decide to calm P-chan's violent ways. So they take him to the veterinary to get....what?? Will P-chan like it? I think not!! Not for Ryoga fans!!
1. Authors Note-read first!

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, first of all I am posting this due to the reviews that I have recieved in terms with my fanfiction "P-Chan's Clinic Visit". I usually do not mind if people flame me, but the reasons are ridiculous to me, and I will not just sit here and read them and stay quiet.  
  
First of all, not everyone has the same definition for "funny" or "amusing". It seems that most of you took this way too seriously, and while I appreciate the comments, I have the right to give my opinion on this matter, seeing as how this is MY fanfic.  
  
If everyone wrote the same thing, then there would be no change. Do you honestly believe that everything has to be fluffy, and have a good face for the public? No. I am pretty much a WAFF writer, but this idea came to my mind and I decided to write it out for you to read and give your opinions. I know that the characters are OOC but I wanted them that way for the fic.  
  
To those of you who marked it in their "Favorites" or are anxious for the next chap. thanks for having an open mind. ^_~  
  
If the people who posted that I was sick, crazy etc. think that they can make me give up my originality they are quite mistaken. I didn't write this to piss you off, it was just a change from the usual. View my fic as tabboo if you wish, but don't try to put me down for having creativity.  
  
Personally, I *love* P-chan (I have a plush named after him) but I thought this would be interesting to write. I see it has had both positive and negative reviews, but either way, thanks for reading it and writing to me. ^_^; I don't hold grudges anyway.  
  
If you liked it, thank you, and if you didn't, too bad. You can't like everything in life.  
  
PS. to those who asked, the human Ryoga will NOT be affected as he was in cursed form.  
  
To those who read this, and want to continue and read the fic, you have been warned. I'd still appreciate your opinions, good or bad. Ja ne!  
  
::hugz:: Ashley-chan 


	2. P-Chan's Clinic Visit

-Title- P-Chan's Clinic Visit  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Ranma 1/2 (but I have a mallet...) so don't sue.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"P-chan....P-chan!! Where could he be?" Akane asked herself. Her little black piggie had gone missing again, and she was worried. Going outside the dojo, she kept calling out his name, hoping he would hear her, and come back.  
  
"Oy! Akane! Forget about that stupid pig already.... I don't think he'll be back anytime soon anyway." Ranma said as he hung from the roof.  
  
"Ranma!!! Stop being so stupid and help me find P-chan!!!" she practically cried.  
  
Sighing, he walked beside her, trying to control his heart beating loudly in his chest at her closeness. He has had feelings for her for so long now, but everytime he tried to tell her, something interrupted them! Thinking that this was a good moment for his goal, he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma? Do you see P-chan?" she asked. Seeing his face, she looked at him with a curious expression, wondering what he would be so nervous about and why. Standing in front of him, she peered at his eyes that were staring at the ground, and asked "What is it?"  
  
Turning a bit red, he looked up, meeting her eyes once again. Gathering his courage, he prayed that nothing would get in his way this time. He opened his mouth and tried to put his feelings into words, "Akane...For the longest time now I've..." he was cut off by a certain black pig biting his leg HARD.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly. Looking down, he saw that "P- chan" has his little fangs deep in his ankle, causing Ranma much pain and even more anger. Grabbing the pig tightly, he looked at the animal, and hit him roughly on the head. P-chan squealed loudly, making Akane worry about her little pet.  
  
Getting angry that Ranma was picking on her little pig again, she grabbed P-chan with one hand, and hit Ranma on the head with the other. "Don't pick on P-chan!!" she screamed.  
  
"HEY! He was the one that attacked me! Why do you always hafta protect that pork chop anyway??" he screamed back. He was so close!!! Why did he always have this sort of bad luck?! Someone out there must really hate me.... Ryoga, I'll get you for this! Ranma felt his battle aura increase as the many images of him beating Ryoga to a pulp came to mind, causing Ranma to smile evilly.  
  
Akane stared at him with an odd expresion. Why was Ranma so angry all of a sudden? P-chan was only playing with him, and he always took it so personally! Honestly, he treats P-chan as if it were his enemy or something! she thought exasperated. Touching P-chan's growing bump, she attempted to soothe the angry pig.  
  
"Violent pigs like that are bad news. There's always a remedy though..." and old lady said as she saw the situation before her. She had been a pig breeder for years, and already knew all there was to know about the animals.  
  
Ranma's ears perked slightly, and he walked towards the old lady. "Like what?" he asked her. Akane followed him, and was suddenly worried for her little pet. P-chan is very violent.... but this lady says she knows what to do about it. she thought hopefully.  
  
Nearing Ranma, she whispered a secret that was passed down in her pig- raising family, and hoped that her secret would help those two lovebirds from fighting about the little pig. She then simply walked away, leaving them to sort things out, and decide if they should follow her advice.  
  
A huge grin spread across Ranma's face, making him look like a small child who had just gotten a candy bar. He couldn't help himself as he laughed with a passion, trying to control his aching sides from laughing too hard.  
  
"Ranma? What did she tell you?" she asked worried.  
  
Deciding to have his fun with this new discovery, he leaned into Akane's ear and whispered what the old lady had told him. Her eyes widened as he told her his idea, and a look of concern covered her features. "Ae you sure that would work? It seems a bit drastic..."  
  
"Believe me, Akane. If we go through with that, he'll calm down." he said with a smirk. Oh, this was going to be such sweet payback! All he had to do was convince Akane into going for it, and his plan would be set into motion. "Don't you want what's best for your dearest P-chan?" he asked, knowing that would do the trick.  
  
At hearing his words, she held a determined look on her face, making her look adorable in Ranma's eyes. "You're right! Let's go right now!" she said smiling back at Ranma. He took her by the hand, making her blush slightly, and walked her to their destination.  
  
Throughout the whole conversation, P-chan was squealing loudly, angry and frustrated that he didn't know what was going on, or where they were taking him...  
  
*~*~*  
  
They finally arrived, and they stood in front of the building. Ranma held a sort of crazy look in his eyes, showing that he was anxious for his revenge to start already. Akane held a look that she wished it would end soon. As P-chan looked at the sign before them, he squealed loudly....  
  
"Tokyo Veterinary Clinic-All Animals Welcome!"  
  
P-chan fainted, a slight trickle of blood dripping from his nose.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Welcome! How may I help you?" An elder lady asked Ranma and Akane. Akane couldn't help but fidget a bit at the surroundings, they made her feel uneasy. She was very scared for her little pig and she just stayed glued to the floor. Ranma spoke for her,  
  
"Yeah, we're here to do something to make this little pig end his violent antics."  
  
"Oh... this little piggie?" she asked, looking at the passed out P- chan. "And what is it that you would like me to do? I have much history with animals like pigs, so I'm quite certain I can help."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane smiling, and she just frowned slightly in response. He nudged her lightly, indicating that she should be the one to say it, not him. Akane cleared her throat, and whispered the response to the vet's question.  
  
"To have him neutered...."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After leaving P-chan with the lady, Akane signed a few papers and Ranma helped with the fee for the operation. She had assured them that it would be no problem, and that they should come by tommorow in the afternoon to pick him up.  
  
Akane sighed quietly, nervous for her precious black piglet. She knew that it would all be okay, but still.... she was worried for her P-chan. Akane fidgeted with her dress, trying to calm her nerves by keeping her hands busy. Ranma noticed this, and slowly reached out his hand to hers.  
  
He entwined his hands with hers, and smiled down at her, trying to calm her down. He wasn't worried at all for Ryoga, the pig deserved what he got for messing with him and sleeping with Akane as a pig. And it's not like they were killing him, just.... helping him out with his violence problem.  
  
Ranma squeezed her hand a bit, and said "Don't worry, Akane. I'm sure the vet knows what she's doing, and you'll see him tommorow. Just stay calm... I'm here for you."  
  
She blushed firecely, and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you.... Ranma." she whispered. There was just something about today that made her realize how close she and Ranma had become and how supportive and caring he was with her sometimes....  
  
I'll tell her how I feel another day. Right now, I'm just glad to be walking with her, holding her hand. This is what makes my life worth living, and I know that the right moment will come for me to tell her that I love her.... Surely. he thought grinning.  
  
They walked down the road towards the dojo, both their hearts beating together, enjoying the rare opportunity for peace and privacy with the one they loved.  
  
*~*~*  
  
P-chan woke up with a start, feeling groggy and disoriented. What happened to me? he thought to himself. Feeling a bit odd, he tried to sit up, but his body felt woozy and weak. What the hell?  
  
Once he took a glance downwards of his body, the little black pig a.k.a. Ryoga, screamed/squealed at the top of his lungs. Feeling naseous, he passed out once again, not believing what had happened to him. Ranma, I'm going to kill you....!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ^_^ I wrote this a loooong time ago, and revised it a bit. The idea just struck me as interesing and a challenge to write, so I went for it and am quite happy with it. I hope I made you laugh, and well, review to let me know if this was any good, and if I should write more freaky weird things like this. Thx for reading! Ja ne! 


End file.
